granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
A Peace of the Pie
A Peace of the Pie is a story event. A loyalty character joins you at the start of each half of the story, and progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. __TOC__ For New Players Make sure you complete all the quests, since each chapter, free quest, and raid boss awards 50 s on first-time completion. Complete the loyalty character's loyalty bar to keep her permanently, which also unlocks her Fate Episode for more Crystals. On November 4, 2016, at 17:00 JST, a daily mission will be added to the event to assist in 5 event raids per day. This awards raid summoning items and crystals, so definitely make sure you remember to complete it each day. Free Quests |} |} Raid Bosses Wolfire War Beast= Charge attacks *Normal: **''Roar'': Gain . **''Flaming Slash'': ~4500 Fire damage to one ally and inflict and . *Overdrive: **''Olptus'': ~9500 Fire damage to one ally. |-|Grueler= Charge Attacks *Normal mode: ** Crimson Fist: 500 Fire damage to each ally ~6 times and inflict ?. ** Heat Blast: 5000 Fire damage to all allies and inflicts a 3 turn . Also triggers Firestorm field effect dealing fire damage to all foes (5000) and allies (250) for 3 minutes. *50% trigger: ** Heat Blast: 1500 Fire damage to each ally and inflicts a 3 turn . *25% trigger: (unconfirmed) ** Crimson Fist: Fire damage to each ally multiple times and gain . TweetDeck *Lv50 ゲルラ |-|Nightmare= After defeating a Wolfire War Beast or Grueler that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-chance, 0 AP, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. Starts battle with Firestorm field effect * Fire damage to all foes (5000) and allies (250) each turn for 3 minutes. Unleashes true power at 40% hp Charge Attacks *Normal mode: ** Crimson fist: 800 Fire damage to each ally ~6 times and inflict ?. ** Heat Blast: 5000 Fire damage to all allies and inflicts a 3 turn . *Overdrive mode: ** Crimson fist: 800 Fire damage to each ally 15-20 times and gain . *50% trigger: ** Crimson fist: 1000 Fire damage to each ally 4-8 times and inflict . *25% trigger: (unconfirmed) ** Crimson fist: 1000 Fire damage to each ally 4-8 times and gain . Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), November 4, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * (until 04:59 JST, November 6, 2016) * (starting 05:00 JST, November 6, 2016) * 50 s This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Lily temporarily joins when the event starts and requires 750 loyalty to stay after the event ends. Event Limited Items , Fire summon * 40% boost to Fire Elemental attack. * Fully uncapped: 40% boost to Fire Elemental attack. Boost to Double Attack rate. * Call: Massive fire DMG to all foes / Small boost to all allies' double attack rate. , Fire Melee * As the main weapon, gain increased hostility and (stackable) when attacked * Unknown big boost to Fire Attack (level 100) , Fire Sabre * Normal medium boost to Fire critical hit rate , Fire Spear * Normal medium boost to Fire double attack rate Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. The number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of contribution honor accumulated plus a static bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as support. Voiced Trailer Guide description_piecepie_1.png description_piecepie_2.png description_piecepie_3.png description_piecepie_4.png description_piecepie_5.png Category:Events Category:Story Event